WinterfreudenStrafarbeiten und andere Kleinigkeit
by Salemathy
Summary: Was geschieht, wenn Dumbledore alle ewigen Streitigkeiten zwischen den Häusern satt hat und auf eine Idee kommt, die nbesonders ein allseits bekanntes Erzfeindepaar betrift?


**Winterfreuden oder Strafarbeiten und andere Kleinigkeiten**

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, außer der Idee, die meinem kranken Kopf entsprungen ist. #grins# Alle bekannten Orte und Personen sind Eigentum der verehrten J.K. Rowling #schnüff# und ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Natürlich gebe ich sie nach Beendigung dieses kleinen One-shots unbeschadet wieder zurück #heul# und ich verdiene hiermit logischerweise auch kein Geld #als ob jemand für meinen Schund zahlen würde#

Warning: dieser One-shot enthält shonen-ai, boys-love, slash oder wie man es auch immer nennen will

**don´t like it, don´t read it!**

Autorengeschwafel: (kann gerne übersprungen werden )

Als ich heute an meiner FF „Das letzte Jahr" #Schleichwerbung XD# arbeiten wollte, überfiel mich ein übermütiges Plotbunny und zwang mich diesen One-shot. der mir schon länger im Kopf rumspukt, aufzuschreiben:

Und auch wenn ich mit den schlimmsten Drohungen von Seiten meiner Beta-Leserinnen rechnen muss, konnte ich nicht widerstehen. Das Ergebnis habt ihr nun vor euch.

Aber keine Sorge, das Plotbunny hat einen Zauberspruch über mich verhängt, der mich vor jedem Schaden schützt #ätsch Shadowgirl#. Ich kann euch also weiterhin mit meinen fixen Ideen beehren #grins#

In diesem Sinne, viel Spaß…

2. Warning: der One-shot spielt im 6. Jahr, jegliches Geschehen im 6. Band wurde von mir geflissentlich ignoriert und natürlich, total OOC, sollte ja erwähnt werden und Dracos Point of view

ఋఋఋఋఋఋఋఋఋఋఋఋఋఋఋఋఋఋఋఋఋఋఋఋఋఋఋఋఋ

Winter! Eigentlich die beste Jahreszeit. Da kommen meine elfenbeinfarbene Haut und die herrlichen blonden Haare besonders zur Geltung. Wenn nur nicht dieses dämliche Weihnachten wäre. Immer dieses nutzlose Wischiwaschi von Nächstenliebe. Mal im Ernst, glaubt ihr wirklich, damit kämt ihr weiter?? Das Einzige, was noch halbwegs zu ertragen ist, sind die Geschenke und ein Sexgott, wie ich einer bin, bekommt natürlich massig davon. Aber das war ja zu erwarten. Immerhin bin ich der bestaussehendste Zauberer von Hogwarts. Allein meine samtige Haut, das seidenweiche, silberblonde, schulterlange Haar, mein knackiger Hintern, die eisgrauen Augen…

aber ich schweife ab. Ich bin mir sicher euch ist das schon längst aufgefallen, wie könnte es auch anders sein. Aber bitte nicht sabbern! Das hinterlässt nur Flecken auf meiner Armani-Robe. Und das kann ich nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen! ...

Wo war ich stehen geblieben? Ach ja, der Winter. Weihnachten ist vorüber, ich habe meine Berge von Geschenken eingeheimst und eigentlich könnte ich nun meine Zeit in Ruhe genießen. Immerhin sind Ferien, Ich muss diesmal zwar in Hogwarts bleiben, da mein Vater im Auftrag vom alten Voldi unterwegs ist, aber es könnte schlimmer sein. Was sag ich da?! Es ist schlimmer! Ich hatte mir meine Zeit so schön eingeteilt. Täglich 4 Stunden Schönheitspflege, nicht dass ich es nötig hätte, aber selbst ein Wunder der Natur wie ich eins bin, kann noch einiges verbessern. Man sollte sich schließlich nicht auf seinen Lorbeeren ausruhen. Dann ein kleines Mittagsschläfchen, um Faltenbildung zu verhindern und am Nachmittag hätte ich mich meinem Lieblingshobby gewidmet. Wie? Ihr wisst nicht was ich meine?! Also wirklich, wenn ihr in meinem Fanclub aufgenommen werden wollt, solltet ihr schon ein wenig mehr über euer Idol wissen. Wie? Du da hinten, in der letzten Reihe. Du weißt also, was ich meine? Wahnsinn, so viel Intelligenz hätte ich dir bei deinem Aussehen gar nicht zugetraut. Aber ja, du hast überraschenderweise recht: Mein Lieblingshobby ist Potter zu triezen. Wie ihr also seht, könnte eine recht vergnügliche Zeit vor mir liegen, aber nein, der Alte musste mir ja einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen.

Stellt euch das nur mal vor. Nur weil mein letztes Gespräch mit St. Potter ein wenig aus der Bahn gelaufen ist, habe ich nun so eine dämliche Strafarbeit auf dem Hals. Aber nicht irgendeine! Nein! Ich muss im Verbotenen Wald Eisfeen sammeln! Und das auch noch mit Potter! Kann man sich was Schlimmeres vorstellen?! Als wenn es so schlimm ist, dass der Weihnachtsbaum in der Eingangshalle einen kleinen Knacks hat. Sind doch noch elf andere da. Mal im Ernst. Die schräge Spitze ist echt eine optische Verbesserung. So hängt wenigstens nicht mehr dieser bescheuerte blinkende Stern darauf fest. …

Und da kommt er auch schon. Diese Plage von einem Gryffindor und natürlich wie immer in Begleitung des Wiesels. Wie kann man nur mit einem solchen Idioten befreundet sein. Wie, Crabbe und Goyle sind dämlicher? Wer hat gesagt, dass die meine Freunde sind? Ich bitte euch, das sind Dienstboten, nichts weiter. Also, ihr kommt auf Ideen. Beinahe hätte ich gelacht und das ist ja nun wohl ganzschädlich für mein Image, von der Faltenbildung mal ganz zu schweigen…

Und da steht er nun vor mir, der Held der Zauberwelt. Ich glaube ich muss gleich kotzen. Was hat der denn schon wieder an. Die Hose sieht ja aus, als käme sie von der Stange, oder noch schlimmer, aus dem Secondhand-Laden! So eng wie die sitzt, ist sie unter Garantie zwei Nummern zu klein. Sein süßer Arsch springt einem ja direkt ins Gesicht. Und dann auch noch diese knappe Jacke. Sieht aus, als wenn er ´nen Pudel geschoren hätte. Was sagt ihr? Ich starre Potter an und sabbere? Da müsst ihr euch täuschen. Ich bin ein Malfoy, und ein Malfoy sabbert nicht wie ein ordinärer Sterblicher! Merkt euch das! Und vor allem nicht bei Potter! Aha, er spricht. Es wundert mich jedes Mal, dass er dazu fähig ist.

„Malfoy", sagt er mit einer Stimme, die wohl Verachtung ausdrücken soll. Daran sollte er noch ein wenig arbeiten. Vielleicht sollte ich ihm zeigen wie das geht. Ich könnte ihm wirklich eine Menge beibringen… .

„Lass es uns hinter uns bringen", sage ich mit meiner kältesten Stimme. Siehst du Potter, so geht das. Ist ganz einfach, das sollte eigentlich selbst jemand wie du schaffen. Damit drehe ich mich um und gehe durch die Tür nach draußen. Er wird mir schon folgen, immerhin laufen mir immer alle hinterher. Ein wenig beneide ich ihn. Da er hinter mir geht, muss er einen guten Blick auf meinen Hintern haben, der heute durch meine Winterrobe besonders gut zur Geltung kommt. Es ist wirklich eine Schande so gut auszusehen und es nicht bewundern zu können. Aber da muss ich durch.

Als wir an den Wald kommen schließt er zu mir auf. Was denn Potter? Woher die roten Wangen und der Glanz in deinen wunderschönen smaragdgrünen Augen? Hat dir gefallen, was du gesehen hast? Kann ich schon verstehen, wem würde das nicht gefallen. Was wollt ihr denn schon wieder? Was?! Ich soll Potter ein Kompliment gemacht haben?! Da müsst ihr euch täuschen. Und nun lasst mich in Ruhe und stört nicht länger. Ich will das hier so schnell wie möglich beenden. Wenn ihr nicht endlich still seid, dann dauert das nämlich noch Stunden! Eisfeen sind sehr scheu und kommen nur bei absoluter Stille hervor. Also, wenn ich um etwas Ruhe bitten dürfte. Danke schön, zu freundlich.

Oh, er geht vor mir in den Wald? Will er etwa den ach so tollen Gryffindormut unter Beweis stellen? Oder kann er einfach meinen Anblick nicht mehr ertragen? Verständlich wär das ja schon. So viel Schönheit und Sexappeal überfordert nun einmal schlichte Gemüter. Dafür kann ich nun ihn beobachten. Wie er mit der Hüfte schwingt… Ich muss zugeben, er hat eine sehr elegante Gangart. Sein süßer kleiner Arsch bewegt sich bei jedem Schritt auf reizvolle Art und Weise… Bevor ihr wieder auf falsche Gedanken kommt, lasst euch gesagt sein, dass ich ihn aus rein sportlichem Interesse beobachte. Schließlich muss ich beim nächsten Quidditschspiel wieder gegen ihn antreten. Da kann das nur von Vorteil sein. Also verkneift euch jede Andeutung in eine andere Richtung.

Nun sollte ich mich aber wieder auf den Weg konzentrieren, auch wenn es schade ist, auf den ansprechenden Anblick zu verzichten. Aber ich will ja nicht ausrutschen, was bei dem vielen Schnee hier drinnen leicht passieren kann. Und ein Malfoy, der hinfällt wär ein zu peinlicher Anblick. Das würde meinem Image extrem schaden, von meiner Robe ,mal ganz zu schweigen.

Glitzert da vorne zwischen den Bäumen nicht etwas? Das könnte eine Eisfee sein. Wenn ich recht habe, und es kann gar nicht anders sein, dann könnte diese Tortour gleich zu Ende sein. Aha, Potter hat es auch entdeckt und will sich anschleichen.

He, Potter. Da ist eine Baumwurzel. Na klasse, er sieht sie natürlich nicht. Ich sollte ihn wohl besser aufhalten, bevor er noch fällt. Nicht, dass es mich interessiert, ob er sich was tut, aber nachher verjagt er noch die Fee, und das muss nun wirklich nicht sein. Also greife ich schnell nach seiner Hüfte, das Einzige von ihm, das ich erreichen kann und versuche ihn festzuhalten. Aber wie soll es auch anders sein, er wehrt sich. Da will man einmal helfen, und was passiert? Der eigene Erzfeind zieht einen in seinem Sturz mit zu Boden. Nun ja, wenigstens bin ich weich gefallen und meine Robe hat auch keinen Schaden genommen, da ich nun auf einem gewissen gutgebautem Gryffindor liege. Sag mal, Potter, war das grad ein Stöhnen, das du von dir gegeben hast? Also nein, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du auf mich stehst. Nicht das es mich überraschen würde, bei meinem Aussehen. Wollen wir doch mal testen, ob ich recht habe. Also bewege ich ein wenig meine Hüfte. Da ist es wieder, dieses süße Stöhnen. Und kann es sein, dass in deiner Hose was wächst? Ts, du musst es ja nötig haben. Mmh. Jetzt habe ich zwei Möglichkeiten. Ich könnte dich hier liegen lassen und mich über dich lustig machen, oder ich füge meiner Unmenge von Eroberungen eine weitere hinzu. Es ist ja wohl keine Frage, wofür ich mich entscheide! Harry Potter wird die Krönung meiner Sammlung sein.

Und schon neigt sich mein Kopf zu deinem hinunter. Panik taucht in deinen ausdrucksvollen Augen auf. Tja, zu spät, du hast dich schon verraten, mein Lieber. Sanft lege ich meine Lippen auf die deinigen und fahre vorsichtig mit der Zunge darüber. Aha, du versuchst also, mir zu widerstehen? Wie süß. Nur wird es dir nicht viel nützen, dass du dich steif wie ein Brett machst. Ich intensiviere meine Bemühungen und sauge sanft an deiner Unterlippe. Siehst du, schon öffnet sich dein anbetungswürdiger Mund und lädt meine Zunge ein. Als ich mit meiner Zunge vorsichtig in deine Mundhöhle eindringe, wird auch dein Körper wieder weich und anschmiegsam, bis auf eine Stelle jedenfalls. Um dich ein wenig zu reizen, ziehe ich meine Zunge zurück, sobald sie die deine berührt und wiederhole das Spiel. Wie erwartet lässt du dir das kein zweites Mal gefallen und nun folgt deine Zunge der meinigen und verwickelt sie in ein kleines Gefecht. Ich muss zugeben, ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass du so gut küssen kannst, Harry…äh, ich meine natürlich Potter.

Noch immer spielen unsere Zungen miteinander, aber nun lasse ich auch meine Hände an deiner Seite entlang fahren. Dabei fühle ich den nassen und kalten Schnee unter uns, den ich für einen Moment vergessen habe. Schnell greife ich nach meinem Zauberstab und sorge für eine wasserdichte und heizende Decke um und unter uns. Das meine Stimme dabei recht rau klingt, liegt sicher an der Kälte. Also mache ich dort weiter, wo ich aufgehört habe. Erneut senken sich meine Lippen auf die deinigen und unsere Zungen finden sich. Nun kann ich auch wieder dein reizendes Stöhnen vernehmen, während meine Hände an deinem Körper entlang tasten und unter deine Jacke fahren. Als meine Finger deine nackte Haut unter dem Pullover berühren, entfährt dir ein Keuchen und eine Gänsehaut überzieht deinen wunderschönen Körper. Mittlerweise sind deine Augen dunkel vor Leidenschaft und ihr Ausdruck jagt mir einen Schauer über den Rücken. Plötzlich spüre ich wie ein Zauber über uns hinwegstreift und auch mir entfährt ungewollt ein Stöhnen, als unsere nackten Leiber sich berühren. Dein Grinsen verrät mir, dass du unsere Kleidung weggezaubert hast und nun, da du auch keine Brille mehr trägst, erscheinen mir dein lustverhangenen Augen noch schöner als sonst. Ich spüre wie sich endgültig sämtliches Blut in meiner Körpermitte sammelt und sich mein Gehirn verabschiedet, als du dein Becken an mich drängst und deine Beine mich umschlingen. Ich kann spüren, dass deine Erregung der meinen in nichts nachsteht. Und dieser Gedanke lässt mich keuchen. Was machst du nur mit mir. Während unsere Lippen such erneut finden, streichen deine Finger meinen Rücken hinunter und verweilen an meinem Sitzfleisch. Auch meine Hände erkunden jeden Zentimeter deines Körpers und entlocken deinem Mund die schönsten Geräusche. Verlangend reibst du dein Becken an meinem und flüsterst mir schließlich ein heiseres: "Nimm mich", ins Ohr.

Stöhnend bringe ich mich in Position und dringe schließlich langsam in dich ein, bemüht, dir nicht weh zu tun. Ein Gedanke, der mir noch bei keinem meiner Partner gekommen ist. Bisher war es mir egal, ob der Andere Schmerzen hatte oder nicht, nur meine eigene Befriedigung hat mich interessiert. Du jedoch hast mich gefangen genommen, mit Körper und Geist, das erkenne ich nun, und eigenartigerweise ist es mir alles andere als unangenehm.

Nachdem ich dir einen Moment Eingewöhnungszeit gegönnt habe, beginne ich mich zu bewegen. Deine heiße Enge und die Art, wie du meinen Namen stöhnst, machen mich beinahe verrückt. Ich spüre, dass es auch dir nicht anders geht und intensiviere meine Bewegungen. Mit einem „Draco, ich liebe dich" verströmst du dich schließlich zwischen uns und ich kann gerade noch „Ich dich auch, mein Süßer" erwidern, bevor ich mich glücklich in dich ergieße und erschöpft auf dir liegen bleibe. Zärtlich hältst du mich im Arm und sagst:" Eine Eisfee konnte ich zwar nicht fangen, dafür aber einen Eisprinzen und das ist viel schöner. "Und zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben stimme ich dir aus vollem Herzen zu.

-Ende-

ఋఋఋఋఋఋఋఋఋఋఋఋఋఋఋఋఋఋఋఋఋఋఋఋఋఋఋఋఋ

Oh Gott, das Lemon hab ich jetzt nicht wirklich geschrieben #rot wird# #eifrig nickenden und grinsenden Plotbunny entdecke# Du bist schuld! #auf Plotbunny stürz, es verfehl und gegen die Wand knall#

Ich hoffe es hat euch wenigstens ein wenig gefallen. Über ein kleines Review würde ich mich sehr freuen #mit den Wimpern klimper# Bis zum nächsten Mal #winkz#


End file.
